Legal ?
by Hawe Kyun
Summary: Sebagai member termuda membuat Changkyun sulit melakukan hal-hal legal meskipun umurnya sudah cukup. sebagai kekasih Lee Jooheon sering kali membantu Changkyun dalam keingintahuannya dalam Hal-hal Legal..


Tittle : Legal

Cast :

Jooheon

Changkyun

Other :

Monsta X Member

Rate : Hmm... tentukan saja sendiri :v

Warn : _Story BxB Jookyun, bahasanya mungkin kurang enak dibaca, tapi lumayan cukup di mengerti lah ya.._

 _saya nulis Jookyun karna saya sadar betapa Kurangnya asupan JOOKYUN di FFN :)_

*

*

*

*

*

*

 **Drunk** **Story**

Malam itu Monsta X baru saja memenangkan penghargaan dari lagu mereka yang berjudul _Dramarama_ di sebuah acara musik dan mereka melakukan sebuah party kecil-kecilan di dalam Dorm untuk merayakan kemenangan mereka.

" Jja.. aku membeli dua Beer dan tiga Soju beserta camilannya " Ujar Kihyun sambil membawa banyak bungkusan di kedua tangannya.

semua member sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah dan Hanya Changkyun yang menekuk wajahnya.

" Kenapa kkung? " Tanya Wonho pada Changkyun yang nampak tidak menyukai pestanya.

" berikan aku Beer atau Soju Hyung, aku sudah besar dan cukup umur untuk itu. Aku tidak Ingin Cola " Rajuk Changkyun.

Minhyuk mengusap kepala Changkyun " Lihatlah dia yang meminta beer atau soju dan berkata dia sudah besar tapi berkelakuan seperti bocah " Changkyun menepis tangan Minhyuk yang berada si kepalanya.

" Kkung! meskipun kau sudah besar, kau tetaplah maknae. Arra ! Minum Saja Cola Milikmu " Dan Changkyun semakin tidak bersemangat untuk pestanya karna teguran Kihyun itu mengerikan di telinganya.

Changkyun langsung beranjak menuju kamarnya bersama dengan Jooheon dan Minhyuk dengan membawa sekaleng Cola yang di berikan Kihyun tadi.

" Huh! menyebalkan " Kesal Changkyun sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur miliknya.

 *** Di Ruang Tengah**

Mereka berakhir dengan mengobrol biasa sambil minum Beer dan Soju yang di beli Kihyun.

" Kurasa lebih baik biarkan saja Kkung ikut Minum, lagipula dia sudah cukup umur kan " Itu Shownu yang mengutarakan perasaannya pada semua member.

" bahkan Jooheon sudah Minum Beer dan Soju saat usianya delapan belas tahun " Kali ini Wonho yang berujar.

" Tidak! Kkung masih kecil.. dia tidak boleh di biasakan Minum seperti itu, Kkung-Ku anak baik-baik! " Munculah sifat keibuan Kihyun yang menjengkelkan.

" Jadi aku tidak baik begitu?! " pekik Jooheon tidak terima dengan ucapan Kihyun.

" Iya! kau anak nakal.. Jadi aku tidak mau Kkung ikut-ikutan nakal sepertimu! " Balas Kihyun dengan Sengit.

Tanpa terasa Waktu sudah menunjukan lewat tengah Malam dan Changkyun merasa Haus.

" Aigoo.. aku ketiduran. Jam berapa ini? " Changkyun mengambil Ponselnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia Jam sudah menunjukan pukul dua dini hari " Aku haus "

Changkyun berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur, saat melewati ruang tengah Changkyun melihat sudah rapih dan Kosong. Changkyun membuka kulkas dan meminum air mineral dalam botol ukuran sedang dan membawanya ke ruang tengah.

" Kemana mereka semua? Jooheon Hyung dan Minhyuk Hyung tidak ada di kamar " Gumam Changkyun penuh kebingungan dan Akhirnya Changkyun memilih melihat ke kamar member lain.

kamar pertama.

kamar Milik Wonho, Yup. Wonho tidur sendiri. Dengan mengendap-endap Changkyun berjalan dan perlahan membuka sedikit pintu kamar itu setelah melihat ke dalam kamar dalam dua detik Changkyun membanting pintu itu dan memegang dadanya yang berdetak maraton.

" Mereka benar-benar Mabuk berat, aku jadi sedikit beruntung tidak minum tadi " Changkyun melihat Wonho tengah _menikmati_ Tubuh Hyungwon dan mereka tampak tidak peduli dengan siapa yang baru saja membanting pintu.

" Tidak ada, Aku jadi ragu masuk ke kamar Shownu Hyung " Namun Changkyun tetap berjalan menuju kamar Kihyun dan Shownu.

kamar kedua.

lagi-lagi Changkyun berjalan dengan mengendap-endap dan membuka pernah pintu kamar itu dan kembali lagi Changkyun membanting pintu kamar " Kurasa lain kali aku juga harus melarang mereka untuk minum.. benar-benar di luar kendali jika mabuk. Tapi Kemana Joo hyung dan Minhyuk Hyung? Atau Jangan— "

" Apa yang kau lakukan? "

" YATUHAN! Jooheon Hyung.. Jangan mengejutkan aku begitu! "

" Mengejutkan bagaimana maksudmu? kau mengendap-endap dan membanting pintu kamar Shownu Hyung. Kau yang membuatku terkejut "

" Begitukah? Hyung.. kau dari mana?! "

Jooheon tersenyum dan langsung mengajak Changkyun keluar dari drom, tentu saja setelah mengambil asal Coat yang tergeletak di sofa.

" Kenapa kita ke mobilmu? " Tanya Changkyun dengan penuh kebingungan.

Jooheon mengambil sekaleng Bir dingin dari Jok belakang " Kau ingin mencoba meminumnya bukan? Jadi aku keluar membelinya. Jadi? Mengapa Kau membanting pintu kamar Shownu Hyung " Tanya Jooheon sambil meminum bir kalengan yang baru dia beli.

Changkyun memainkan Bir dingin dalam tangannya dan menunduk karnakarna merasa wajahnya memanas jika mengingat apa yang dia lihat, Jooheon bingung mengapa kekasihnya malah menundukan kepala " Hei, Gwenchana? ada apa, Wajahmu merah sekali Kkung "

Changkyun menepis pelan tangan Jooheon yang membelai wajahnya " Ah Hyung! Jangan sentuh " Jooheon malah semakin Bingung melihat Tingkah pacarnya.

hening..

Jooheon membawa Changkyun ke dekat Sungai Han dan menurunkan Kaca mobilnya agar angin yang berhembus masuk kedalam Mobil.

" Aku mencarimu dan Minhyuk Hyung tadi, Kupikir kalian tertidur di salah satu kamar Milik Wonho Hyung atau Shownu Hyung. Tapi yang Kulihat malah — "

" Malah apa? apa yang kau lihat? " Tanya Jooheon saat melihat wajah kekasihnya itu semakin memerah saat menceritakan apa yang dia lihat padanya.

" Aku melihat Wonho Hyung sedang — AH POKOKNYA ITULAH! AKU MALU! " Jooheon terkejut mendengar Changkyun memekik begitu dan seolah tersadar akan satu hal.

" Ah ~ Kau melihat Wonho sedang melumat lembut bibir Hyungwon dan turun menandai setiap jengkal tubuh Hyungwon hingga mereka berakhir dengan _Making Love_ dan kau mendengar desahan seperti _" ahhhh... eughhh.. —_ "

" HYUNG!!!! " Changkyun menutup kedua telinganya dan wajahnya semakin memerah, Jooheon tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Tingkah lucu Pacarnya itu.

" Lalu, apa yang kau lihat di kamar Shownu Hyung? " Tanya Jooheon kembali dengan menggoda Changkyun sebenarnya.

Tapi Changkyun menanggapi pertanyaan Jooheon " Aku melihat Hal yang lebih dari itu.. mereka sudah terlalu jauh.. Aku — AKU TIDAK TAU! "

Jooheon menyeringai kecil dan dengan sengaja Jooheon menatap Changkyun dan kembali menggoda pacarnya itu " Kau.. apa kau melihat Kihyun tengah membuka lebar pahanya di depan Shownu yang memainkan Jemarinya dalam _lubang surga_ milik Kihyun dan mereka saling membelit lidah dengan erangan sexy milik Kihyun dan desahan Berat Shownu seperti _" eughhh.. ahh.. eummhh —_ "

" JOOHEON HYUNG! " pekik Changkyun dan Jooheon tertawa terbahak-bahak lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

" KAU KETERLALUAN HYUNG! " marah Changkyun yang masih mengusap kedua telinganya yang memerah itu.

" Aigoo.. katanya kau sudah besar, masa mendengar aku begitu kau sampai seperti udang rebus begini? Itu alasan kenapa kau tidak di ijinkan minum oleh Kihyun, Efeknya membuatmu Gila dan kau akan lupa esok harinya. Tapi, Jika kau mau merasakannya tanpa lupa di esok hari. Katakan saja padaku, Maka aku akan membuatmu terbang ke nirwana terindah di dunia ini "

" Tidak, Mendadak aku tidak suka minuman beralkohol seperti itu! Tidak mau. Tapi.. kemana Minhyuk Hyung "

Jooheon jadi teringat " Aku membawanya ke kamar mandi dekat dapur, Dia mabuk berat dan benar-benar mengerikan "

" Kenapa? " Tanya Changkyun dengan khawatir.

" Minhyuk Hyung yang mabuk itu akan berubah menjadi lebih genit bahkan dia berani menggodaku, menyentuh _miliku_ , hampir menciumku — "

" APA?! BERANINYA — Kau hanya Miliku! " Jooheon menyeringai kecil mendengar ke posesifan dari Changkyun.

Jooheon membuka Kaleng Bir yang berbeda dan langsung memberikannya pada Changkyun " Minumlah sedikit, setidaknya agar kau tidak penasaran "

meskipun sebelumnya sudah mengatakan ia tidak menyukai minuman beralkohol itu tapi tetap saja, dalam dirinya terdapat rasa penasaran dan berakhir dengan Changkyun meneguk Bir yang di berikan oleh Jooheon.

" Maaf kkung ah.. _Miliku_ sudah benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanmu " Ujar Jooheon saat melihat Changkyun yang sudah nampak Mabuk itu, Yup. Jooheon memberikan Bir dengan kadar alkohol tinggi dan Changkyun yang pemula meminum tiga tegukan.

" _Joo ~~ Hyunghhh ~ "_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" DASAR BRENGSEK CABUL! AKAN AKU ADUKAN PADA KIHYUN HYUNG SAAT SAMPAI DI RUMAH NANTI! "

Itu pekikan Changkyun saat terbangun dia menyadari rasa nyeri di bagian belakangnya dan saat menoleh Changkyun langsung berhadapan dengan cermin yang memperlihatkan bercak merah di sekitar dadanya bahkan tubuhnya terasa lengket. Sedangkan di samping kasur Hotel itu terdapat Note.

 _Fm. Jooheon_

 _Tidurlah yang nyenyak, Hotel miliku itu juga Milikmu._

 _Terimakasih atas kenikmatan yang kau lakukan untukku semalam_

 _aku mencintaimu_

 **End**

 _Masih baru netes, Maaf kalo kurang Bagus.._

 _RnR Juseyo :)_


End file.
